I Promise
by Ani2320
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan make a promise to each other at different points in their lives. Very light ObiWanAnakin slash.


There it was again. The sound, whatever it was, seemed to be coming from the living room. Obi -Wan rose from his bed and fumbled through the dark out into the living room. It wasn't as though he could sleep, anyway. 

"Anakin?" 

It was dark but for the lights from the city outside the window, but there was no mistaking the small figure curled up on the couch. 

"Master Obi-Wan?" 

Then Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was crying. He swiftly crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to his Padawan. 

"What's wrong, Anakin?" he asked gently. He supposed that it was a rather ridiculous question. After all, the boy had just left his mother, the only family he had ever known, relocated to an entirely new planet where everything and everyone was new to him, and lost the only connection he had to this new world. Nevertheless, Anakin answered him. 

"I'm sorry Master Obi-Wan. I didn't mean to wake you up. I…I just really miss my mother, is all. And Master Qui-Gon. And everything's so different here. I don't think I'll ever get used to it," he replied sadly. 

"You will, in time," Obi-Wan assured him. "I miss Master Qui-Gon, too. But he is one with the Force now, and at peace." 

"What does that mean?" asked Anakin, scrunching up his face in confusion. 

"I'll explain later. It's complicated," said Obi-Wan. "What are doing out here?" 

"Well, I couldn't see out my window very good with my bed the way it is, so I came out here. I'm used to being able to look out a window at night. You can't see many stars here, but that's all right. I still like it." 

"Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow I can help you move your bed so that you can see out your window." 

Anakin nodded eagerly. "Okay. Thank you, Master Obi-Wan, sir." 

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and put an arm around the boy's shoulders, as Master and Padawan stared out at the city, that, despite the late hour, was buzzing with life. 

Anakin snuggled a bit closer to Obi-Wan and closed his eyes. The Knight rested his chin against the Padawan's head, and, likewise, allowed his eyelids to droop. 

"Master Obi-Wan?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Don't ever leave me," muttered Anakin. 

"I won't." 

"Promise?" the Padawan asked sleepily. 

"I promise." 

"Good. If you did, I wouldn't have anybody left," said the small boy sadly. 

"I'll never leave you, Padawan." Padawan. How odd the word sounded coming from Obi-Wan's mouth.  
"I'll never leave you."

…….

"That's all I am to them, isn't it!? The 'Chosen One!'" Anakin spat the name with contempt. He heard Obi-Wan come up behind him. He wished he could just order his Master out of his room so that he could wallow in his misery alone the way he wanted to, but of course that wasn't going to work. 

"Padawan…" Obi-Wan addressed his fifteen-year-old apprentice. 

"Don't! You're not any different! Nobody cares about _me!_ I'm just the 'Chosen One' to them like I'm just a promise to you!" 

"Padawan… Anakin…" 

"Doesn't anybody care how _I _feel?!" Anakin's anger was fading now, to be replaced by anguished misery. And, try as he might, Anakin couldn't quite keep tears of mingled anger, frustration, and despair from welling up in his eyes, so that he had to close them in order to keep the tears from spilling over. He allowed himself to collapse on his bed, and he buried his face in his pillow, so that he didn't have to look at Obi-Wan. He felt the bed sink slightly beside him. 

"Anakin…" 

_"Go away," _came the slightly muffled reply. 

"No, I'm not going to 'go away' until you here me out. Are you listening?" 

"Mmm." 

"All right, then. Anakin, I admit that the Council views you as a sort of 'special case.' But that does not mean that they don't care about you." 

"Master, just…save it, okay? They don't care. That's fine," said Anakin, his voice a mask of calm. 

"Anakin, if you really thought it was 'fine,' then we wouldn't be having this conversation," Obi-Wan pointed out. 

"No, really, Master. It's okay. I don't like it sometimes, but I can deal with it. It's fine. Really," the teenager insisted. 

"Then what's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan. He knew that Anakin really didn't like the way the Council treated him sometimes, but he also sensed that he was telling the truth about being able to deal with it. He always had before. It was always the same: Anakin would get angry with the Council, ramble on about how unjustly he was treated, lock himself in his room, and emerge, an hour or two later, perfectly calm and composed. It was a recurring cycle…one they had repeated many times, and would likely repeat many more. 

"Nothing." 

"Anakin…" 

"I'm fine!" 

"Turn around and face me, then." 

Anakin slowly and reluctantly rolled over to face his Master, still blinking back tears.

Obi-Wan felt tears prickle at the back of his own eyes at the sight of his apprentice. The boy just looked so…miserable. 

"Ani, tell me what's wrong. Please?" 

Anakin sighed. "I just…I'm sick of nobody _caring._ No matter how much I care about someone, they never care about me in return." 

Obi-Wan wasn't fooled. This wasn't about just anybody…this was about him. 

"Master, do you ever wish that you weren't my Master?" asked Anakin quietly. 

"What? Why would I…Anakin, why would I _ever_ wish that?" 

Anakin shrugged. "You didn't want me. The only reason you're training me is because you promised Qui-Gon. Do you ever wish you hadn't made that promise?" 

"Anakin, listen to me. I regret that I was not fast enough, or skilled enough, to save Qui-Gon's life. I regret that the circumstances that brought us together had to be so…dire. But, Anakin, I will _never_ regret that I am the one put in charge of your training. I wouldn't trade that chance for the galaxy." 

"Do you really mean that, Master?" 

"With all of my heart." 

Anakin was silent for a moment, appearing deep in thought. "You're telling the truth… I can feel it," he said slowly. "Master, does that mean you would never want to leave me if you could?" he asked. 

"Leave you? Of course I wouldn't want to leave you!" replied Obi-Wan, smiling despite being thoroughly stunned. What had he ever done to make Anakin think that he didn't want him? 

"You promise? You promise you won't ever leave me? As long as you have a choice?" 

"I promise, Anakin. I won't leave you. I would never leave you. Perhaps some of the things that have brought us to this place weren't things either of us particularly liked. But the point is that we are here…and it just so happens that I like here. Me and you, together. And that is one thing that I would never change. Do you understand me? _Ever._ You are more than just a promise to me, Anakin." 

Anakin listened to all of this, relishing the pure, uncomplicated love and affection that he could feel coming from Obi-Wan's end of their training bond. When Obi-Wan had finished, Anakin sat up and threw his arms around his Master, who returned the embrace, holding him tight. 

"I like here, too," he said softly. 

……. 

"One blast should do it…" 

There was a flash of green, and Anakin crumpled to the floor. 

"No!" 

Obi-Wan tried to rush to his fallen partner's side, but his path was immediately obstructed by yet more guards. 

"Let him go. Let him watch his precious friend die," said the cold, silky voice of his and Anakin's captor. 

The guards obeyed, and Obi-Wan ran to his Padawan at once.

"Come, there is nothing more to do here. I have other matters to attend to." With that, both their abductor and his bodyguards filed out of the small, dingy room, the doors hissing shut behind them. 

Obi-Wan had scooped Anakin's head and shoulders into his arms, and now he just held him close, sending waves of healing energy to him through the Force, willing him to be all right. 

"Anakin…Anakin, please…" 

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's eyes fluttered open. The Jedi Master was alarmed at how faint his friend's voice was. 

"Anakin? Anakin, stay with me…" 

"Master, I…I…" Anakin's voice trailed off, his eyelids drooped again. It was not a very comforting sight. 

"Anakin…Ani…" whispered Obi-Wan, running a hand through Anakin's spiky hair. His fingers brushed over the scar near the man's right eye. He traced a finger along the mark. _Don't give up, Anakin. You never give up without a fight. Fight it, Anakin, please fight it… I can't lose you._ Obi-Wan shook himself of these thoughts. He was a Jedi, he shouldn't even be having them. Nevertheless, he knew as he looked down at Anakin that it was true. He couldn't lose Anakin. Couldn't bear the thought of life without his Padawan and best friend. 

_//Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I've still got some fight left in me, Master.//_

Obi-Wan was startled as Anakin's words filtered through their old bond. Then he realized that Anakin must have read his thoughts, and flushed. Oops. He quickly jammed his mental shields in place, though it was a bit late for that now. 

_//You can block me if you want, Master. That doesn't change what I heard.//_

Obi-Wan smiled despite himself as he gently caressed Anakin's cheek. _//And what would you say if I told you I knew everything that was going through your mind right now, too?//_

_//You don't.// _Anakin sounded confident. 

_//How do you know?//_

_//Because if you did, there's no way you'd still be so calm.//_

Obi-Wan was about to ask what Anakin meant by that, when the Padawan groaned and, wincing visibly, reached up to clutch his wound. 

_//Anakin?!// _Obi-Wan's frantic concern was evident across their bond. 

_//Don't worry, Master. I'm all right.// _Anakin assured him. 

_  
__//You can't leave me, Anakin. You can't. I forbid it.//_

Despite the pain he was in, Anakin smiled. _//You **forbid** me to die?//_

_//Yes, I forbid you to die. Absolutely NO dying allowed on your part.//_

_//Well, you won't get much of an argument from me on that one, Master.//_

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to smile. _//Promise me.//_

_//Promise you what?// __  
_

_  
__//Promise me… that you won't leave me.// __  
_

_  
__//I'll be fine, Master.//_

Obi-Wan ignored him, not taking the slightest bit of comfort from his Padawan's words. Anakin's definition of 'fine' differed greatly from his own. _//**Promise.** Please, Anakin. Just promise me.//_

//I promise, Master.// 

//Good. And I get a lifetime warranty on that.///i

Anakin gave a light chuckle that quickly escalated into a cough, which sent pain shooting up the entire left side of his body. 

_  
__//Sorry.// __  
_

_  
__//Not your fault, Master.//_

Obi-Wan slid Anakin's Padawan braid between his fingers, pausing when he reached the small, multi-colored bands near the end, allowing himself to drift off in the memory that came with each one. Anakin had achieved a lot over the course of the last ten years. 

They sat that way for what seemed like days, until finally, several hours later, they were rescued by the Master/Padawan team that they had been assigned that mission with. Obi-Wan hadn't allowed either one of them to sleep after Anakin had been shot... Anakin, because Obi-Wan was afraid that if his Padawan went to sleep, he wouldn't wake up again…and himself, because his vigilance and attention was needed to keep Anakin awake. Besides, he hadn't even wanted to sleep while his Padawan was just lying there suffering in his arms. When Anakin had been checked over by a team of healers, who had proclaimed his injuries serious but not fatal, Obi-Wan had allowed them both to rest.

_//See, Master? I won't leave you.//_ Anakin sent through their bond, his hand reaching out towards Obi-Wan's and curling around it. 

_//You're still forbidden to die.// _

Anakin just smiled and rolled his eyes. 

……. 

"Just a little further!" called Anakin over the torrent of rain. He was completely drenched, his clothes were sticking to him, and he couldn't suppress the occasional shudder from the chill. He was hungry, and tired, and very, very wet. And he had been this way for the past three days. All in all, he wasn't happy. He finally reached the only gap in the otherwise unbroken face of rock in front of him, and stumbled inside, Obi-Wan following a moment later. 

The cave-like opening wasn't very big, but it would work. The two Jedi settled down near the stone wall opposite the entrance. Obi-Wan shrugged his survival pack off his shoulder, and emptied its contents on the cave floor: A glow rod, a few soggy protein bars, and a broken comm-link. A lot of use those were going to be to them. 

"I thought the point of taking a survival pack was so that you would have things with you that could help you…you know…_survive."_ said Anakin, glancing over the useless materials. 

Obi-Wan frowned. "Do you have anything better?" 

In response, Anakin emptied his own pack. Obi-Wan was astonished to find that everything was perfectly preserved. The half-a-dozen protein bars weren't the least bit soggy, the comm-link was intact, Anakin even had a thermal blanket. 

"They're dry…how did you manage _that?" _asked Obi-Wan. 

Anakin grinned, and reached for a protein bar. "You still have much to learn, Master, about the value of flimsi-wrap." With that, he began pulling layer after layer of clear flimsi-wrap from the protein bar. It was nearly impossible to see it in the near-darkness. The only reason Obi-Wan had seen it all was because a flash of lightening had illuminated it for a split second. 

"But where did you get it?" 

"At that camp we were at. Remember those rain ponchos the workers in the med tent wore? They were made of flimsi-wrap. I took one and wrapped everything in it. See? This used to be a part of a sleeve. Here." Anakin handed Obi-Wan the protein bar, and began the process of unwrapping another for himself. 

Obi-Wan smiled and took a bite. When had Anakin become so clever? 

When they finished their rations, Anakin unwrapped the blanket. It had belonged to one of the beds in the med tent, so it was rather small. It had only been made for one person, but they were chilled and soaked to the bone, and the blanket was so very warm and dry, that they didn't really care. 

They huddled together under the blanket, Anakin's cheek pressed to Obi-Wan's sodden tunic, and Obi-Wan's chin resting on the top of Anakin's head. The Jedi Master's arms found their way around the Knight, who smiled, and, despite their soggy tunics, snuggled closer. 

"It's places like these that really make me miss my bed," muttered Obi-Wan into Anakin's hair. 

Actually, Anakin was quite content where he was. Obi-Wan certainly made a comfortable pillow, soaking wet or not. "Mmm." 

Obi-Wan began tracing patterns with his finger in the water droplets that speckled Anakin's leather vest. 

"With any luck, you'll be back in your bed by next week," said the younger man, allowing himself to close his eyes. He was so tired…and he was so very comfortable here, huddled against Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stopped tracing designs in the water droplets to play with Anakin's hair instead, absently twirling the damp blonde strands between his fingers. 

"That will be strange," he said. 

"What will?" asked Anakin. 

"Being alone again. I seem to have grown used to having you around whenever I sleep," explained Obi-Wan. 

"Oh," said Anakin, yawning. 

"I find your presence soothing," continued Obi-Wan. 

"Yours, too," said Anakin, who was already half-asleep. "Master? When we get back to the Temple, I don't want you to go back to your bed." 

"Then just where do you suggest I go?" asked the older man, confused. 

A smile lit Anakin's face momentarily. "Mine." 

There was a pause, in which nothing but the fierce downpour of rain outside could be heard, along with the occasional rumble of thunder. 

"Oh," said Obi-Wan after a moment. He didn't trust himself to say anything else. 

"We could do this every night. And we'd never have to be apart from each other," continued Anakin. 

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "I would like that." 

There was another pause in which a brilliant flash lightening lit the sky, followed closely by a clap of thunder. 

"Master? Don't ever leave, all right?" said Anakin, in a tone that was almost pleading. 

"Leave? Why would I leave?" asked Obi-Wan, puzzled. 

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever reason. Just don't do it, okay? I would be so lonely." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

"Good." Anakin's words were becoming increasingly slurred as sleep continued to overtake him. Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure his friend even knew what he was saying. Or where they were, or what was going on, for that matter. He certainly wasn't making any sense. 

Obi-Wan gently pressed a kiss to Anakin's forehead, and he could have sworn that the corners of the Knight's mouth lifted slightly, and he was almost certain that he had felt Anakin draw closer to him, if that was even possible. 

"At least I'll sleep well tonight. I always do, when you're with me. Don't let go of me, okay? Don't leave." 

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Obi-Wan assured him. It wouldn't be long now before Anakin succumbed to sleep completely. 

The instant before what was left of Anakin's consciousness gave out entirely, he managed to utter softy, his voice scarcely above a whisper, "Love you, Obi." 

Obi-Wan clung tighter to the young man in his arms. "I love you, too, Ani." 

……. 

The Force shone brightly around him, basking everything in a warm, inviting glow. 

Anakin Skywalker took in his surroundings, then looked down at himself. _He was whole again._ He had died and now, by some remarkable gift of the Force, he was whole again. A familiar presence caught his attention, and he looked up. _Obi-Wan._

Anakin hesitated, but Obi-Wan only smiled, so Anakin ran forward and threw his arms around his one time Master. Obi-Wan returned the embrace, holding Anakin close. Tears ran freely down both of their cheeks, thoroughly soaking the fabric covering the other's shoulder. Not that they cared. 

"Can you ever forgive me, Master?" whispered Anakin into Obi-Wan's ear. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I already have." 

Anakin smiled, and hugged him tighter. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too, Anakin…. Anakin?" 

"Yes, Master?" 

Obi-Wan pulled back to look at the younger man. He looked just as Obi-Wan remembered him from before. Before Anakin had fallen. Before his world had come crashing down around him. Before that fateful day on Mustafar. Back when they were a team. Kenobi and Skywalker. Unstoppable. Unbeatable. Inseparable.

"Don't ever leave me again," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice even as he smiled.

Anakin grinned and pulled Obi-Wan into another hug. 

"I'm sorry I ever did. But we're together now… for all eternity. I'll never leave you. I promise."


End file.
